


Animalistic Trio and Other Animagus-Verse One-Shots

by TheOneWithWritersBlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And I'm not changing anything, But that's boring, I guess I could just go with the character tags, I should probably do actually informative tags at some point, It was officially blessed by the author of the inspiration for this, Just adding my own thing, Or does this count as fanfiction, What tags should I use?, fanfiction for fanfiction, more tags will be added eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithWritersBlock/pseuds/TheOneWithWritersBlock
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that take place in White_Squirrel’s Animagus-Verse.  I highly recommend you read the original work, not just so you’ll understand this but because it’s just so good.  Like every second you spend not reading it is a wasted second.  But I guess I should at least give you a basic rundown of it.  When Harry was five he accidentally became an Animagus and was then adopted by the Grangers.  There we go.  I can’t tell you anymore without spoiling the story.  So go ahead and read it yourself and then come back here and read this.  I’ll wait.  Updates will be sporadic at best.Note: all stories don’t directly contradict the Animagus-Verse.  Hopefully.





	1. Shot 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Squirrel/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overcomes a little problem he was left with after Voldemort returns. Takes place between The Accidental Animagus and Animagus at War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the setting of this story goes to J.K Rowling for creating my childhood, I mean Harry Potter, and White_Squirrel for creating the Animagus-Verse. Without either of these legends, this would definitely not exist.

Three weeks after Voldemort’s return to power, the wizarding world was… tense to say the least. So, with everyone so gloomy, Lord Sirius Black decided to throw a party for no apparent reason other than he was bored. Of course anyone with an ounce of logic in them could see it was really to take everyone’s minds off of Voldemort, even for a little while.  


Unfortunately, there was one person who couldn’t be distracted from Voldemort so easily. The person who had alerted the world to Voldemort’s return. The person who was forced to watch as Voldemort’s new ally, La Pantera, killed one of his friends. The cat whom Voldemort had killed.  


Harry Potter, or as the Daily Prophet called him, The Accidental Animagus was plagued by constant nightmares of that horrific night. Nightmares so terrifying and powerful that no amount of Occlumency could keep them at bay.  


So when the time came for Sirius’ party, Harry was understandably tired. That coupled with people not shutting about him being an Animagus for more than five seconds lead to Harry seeking to be alone. Sirius was, of course, happy to provide Harry with a bedroom where he could sleep for as long as he wanted instead of socializing.  


With the nightmares still plaguing him, Harry did the only thing that could dim the pain of them. He slept as a cat. He didn’t set out to sleep as a cat. Truthfully, he started sleeping as a human. However the nightmares kept him tossing and turning until he rolled over onto his stomach.  


This being the natural position for when cats sleep, it wasn’t long before he had turned into a cat.  


And when Harry’s girlfriend Luna Lovegood (who had been late to the party due to an invasion of Nargles) finally tracked Harry down, she was instead met with the rather odd sight of a black cat with a white lightning shaped mark on its forehead curled up under a blanket with its head just barely poking out from under the blanket. Luna was, of course, able to recognize Harry’s cat form, almost as well as his human form.  


Luna didn’t miss a beat in climbing onto the bed and leaning back against the headboard next to Harry. She reached out and scratched the sleeping cat behind his ears, causing him to purr softly in his sleep.  


Luna stayed there for hours, providing silent comfort to the person who needed it the most. It was possibly the best night of sleep Harry had gotten in his life, and definitely the best he’d had since that night in the graveyard those few short weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know it was short, but I just wanted to finish the first one to kind of set a standard for this story would work. Who knows, maybe I’ll do a longer version of this in the future.


	2. Shot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were thought to be three. This is a glimpse at the fourth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to J.K Rowling for sharing her magical world with the rest of us, and to White_Squirrel who was gracious enough to give me permission to write this.

There have been many questions about Animagi. It’s a very complex and mysterious branch of Transfiguration, after all. Naturally there has been much research into this topic, but very little substantial results have come from it. One of the more difficult questions to answer was how Animagery (Term still patent pending) will affect the children of an Animagus.  
  
One student at Hogwarts once attempted to approach this question from the point of view of a muggle. She theorized that Animagery was genetic, and that it was most akin to a recessive gene. However, while her research into the topic was more than enough for her to get an Outstanding on her Transfiguration N.E.W.T, Lily Evans’ research was inconclusive in the end. So, unfortunately, nobody can actually answer that question. Or so it is believed.

  
  
  


“Crow, Natalie,” was one of the names Professor McGonagall called out on September 1st in 1995.  
  
Young Natalie Crow stumbled forward at the calling of her name and shakily made her way to the stool where the Sorting Hat would determine her future. The rest of the students at Hogwarts got a glimpse of her pale face before the hat covered most of it.  
  
_Ah, now this is interesting. How rare it is for me to sort someone like you. Although I suppose there was someone very similar to you a few years ago, so perhaps the times are changing, _the hat mused in Natalie's mind. ____  
  
Rare was perhaps the perfect word to describe Natalie. Not only because her mother is a pureblood and her father is muggleborn, a rare pairing to be sure, but also because she has a secret. Natalie Crow was, in fact, the fourth Child Animagus the Sorting Hat had ever seen.  
  
How she came to become something so rare is not as confusing as one might imagine. In truth, Natalie was born that way. Her parents were both Animagi, and it would seem that when two Animagi have a child, that child will be born an Animagus.  
  
_But you’re not here for the musings of an old hat, are you? ___  
  
_No, Mr. Hat. I’m not, _Natalie thought back to the hat.__  
  
_Yes, I thought not. Now the question is, where shall I put you? I can tell you would be good in Slytherin. Yes, you definitely have the potential for it. However Ravenclaw would perhaps be better suited to your abilities. Yes, a crow such as yourself would much prefer the open air over an underground dungeon. ___  
  
_Excuse me, Mr. Hat? Can I ask you something? _Natalie asked when the hat paused for a moment.__  
  
_Of course you may, _the hat chuckled.__  
  
_It’s just… I was always told to keep my abilities secret from everyone else, _Natalie began.__  
  
_I was told it would be very dangerous if anyone ever found out. It got lonely. And after the tournament last year, it was revealed that Harry Potter had been told the exact same thing for the exact same reason. I would like the chance to get to talk to him about it. Find someone else who understands what it’s like. ___  
  
_So you would like me to put you in Gryffindor? _the hat guessed.__  
  
_Yes, please. I would like to get the chance to figure out how I’m supposed to keep this part of me a secret, and Gryffindor has possibly the only person who can help me. ___  
  
_But does that mean you have to be in Gryffindor? _The hat challenged.__  
  
_You are not bound to only your house, you know. You are allowed to befriend someone from a different house. It is encouraged, after all. ___  
  
_Is that really possible? My mom told me that it’s almost impossible to befriend someone from another house. ___  
  
_Harder: yes. Impossible: far from it. If you truly wish to be in Gryffindor, I could put you there. But you have to ask yourself, are you willing to go somewhere you don’t truly want to go just to find a kindred spirit? Or would you rather go to the place you truly belong and have to work harder at it? ___  
  
Natalie was silent for a long while as she contemplated this. Finally, she answered. _I… I think I would rather go where I belong. To the place that I should be, _she admitted.__  
  
_Are you sure? You’ll have to work hard you know. ___  
  
_I know. And I can do it. ___  
  
_Very well then. If you’re a hard worker, better be..._  
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” the Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
And so, as Natalie Crow, the only born Animagus, walked to her table and her future. She was not surprised to find that she didn’t regret her decision at all. Yes, it would be harder. But what fun is life without a little difficulty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. It only took me two months, but I finally got something else ready to be posted. I should probably clarify that Lily researching Animagi wasn’t just a fun little easter egg. I figure that by now she would know that James is an Animagus, and she would be seriously considering a future with him. I imagine she would want to know every possibility that his ability would bring about, including the chance that something would happen if they had children.  
>   
> Also, I just couldn’t resist making Natalie’s last name Crow, and the animal she turns into a crow. I like symbolism that way.


	3. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how long I wait, I will never own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JK Rowling. Nor will I own the original work. That honor belongs to White_Squirrel

_The crow, born to be free but forced to hide._

“My name is Natalie Crow. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Natalie. My name is Harry Potter.”

_The wolf unlike any other._

“I’m quite unique, Mr. Lupin.”  
“Unique how, Romulus?”

_The emperor of two worlds._

“I don’t really belong here, Nat.”  
“That’s not true and you know it.”

_Air, land, and sea._

“Just how many Animagi are in this school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It has been a long time. Six months, give or take. No, I didn’t necessarily forget about this. I have been working on it. I’ve spent a good sixth of the time between updates working on developing what I’ve been trying to do here. As you might be able to see from the short teaser, I’m creating an actual plot instead of just random one shots. 
> 
> I will still do one shots, but probably not often. I’m not sure, at the moment. My main priority for this series is going to be what I am now officially naming Animalistic Trio. Enjoy. Hopefully I’ll see you sooner than six months from now.


End file.
